Administering 1st Aid
by handkerchiefs
Summary: Yes! An OliviaViola one! This one is where they both have the same gym class. Viola is left in one compromising position.


**The story takes place when Viola was still 'Sebastian'. All characters: Duke, Viola, Olivia and even Monique attend the same gym class.**

It's another Monday at Illyria. Oh, man. Thought Viola. I hate stupid gym!

Everyone is in athletic attire, but instead of short-shorts and small t-shirts, Viola being 'Sebastian' had to wear basketball shorts and a much more larger t-shirt.

Twelve boys and ten girls queued and made a V in the gymnasium. Olivia is conveniently situated across Viola.  
"Hi!" Olivia waves at Viola.  
Viola reluctantly waves back.

"As you all may know," said Principal Gold,"Miss Caruthers is out with ...ahem the flu."  
"I heard she's getting a sex change.." whispered one of the boys in the line.  
All of them broke into chuckles, including Duke.Viola cleared her throat while nudging him.

"But we're all in for a special treat." emphasized Principal Gold  
"Today, we are going to demonstrate the importance of first aid. Starting with CPR. Any volunteers, young steeds?" he asked the boys' group.

Viola stared at the floor, Whoa, Olivia's got killer shoes. I wonder if I could ask her where she got them, without being awkward.

"You there! Hastings. Kind of you to step it up." said Principal Gold "Now, any girl volunteers?"

Monique took a step up. "I'd wou-" said Monique.  
"I'd like to volunteer, Principal Gold." said Olivia, raising her hand.  
Monique took her place back in line, looking annoyed.

"Good, thank you. Now I would like for both you and Hastings to demonstrate all of the procedures."  
Okay, okay, just be absolutely relaxed. Thought Viola. At least it's not Monique.  
"What's wrong Sebastian? Are you nervous?" asked Olivia  
"Me? Nervous? Nah, I've been with a lot of girls. I'm a playa you know."  
She taps her fist on her chest. Monique rolled her eyes.  
Olivia giggled.

"The victim should be in an unconscious state after drowning, so they should be laying down." Said Principal Gold

Viola laid down on the gym floor.

"That is when you should check the pulse on the victim on both their left wrist and neck." Said Principal Gold

Kneeling down, Olivia placed her index and middle finger together and gently grazing Viola's wrist, and then moving her fingers towards her neck.  
Olivia caressed her neck delicately.

"Next check if the unconscious victim is breathing by listening near their mouth." Principal Gold said.

Olivia bent her ear down close to Viola's face. Mmm. I wonder what shampoo she uses. Thought Viola

Bringing her head back up, Olivia smiled at Viola.  
Viola, in exchange gave a funny awkward look (that somewhat resembled a smile).

"After that you must take your hands and begin feeling for the sternum, once you've found it, you must have a light thrusting-"  
The boys began chuckling again.  
Annoyed, Gold continued, "You must have a light thrusting action with your palms."

Viola closed her eyes tightly.  
"It's okay," Olivia said softly, "don't be nervous. Open your eyes."

Viola opened her eyes slowly only to see Olivia and her gleaming smile, and warm eyes.  
Wow, she's really... pretty. Thought Viola

Olivia took both of her hands and slowly smoothed them towards Viola's upper stomach to her sternum.  
She lightly presses Viola's sternum three times.  
Hmmm... she touches so softly Thought Viola  
"You're strong, Sebastian. It must be from all that... soccer practice." Olivia coyly said to Viola.  
Viola blushed.

"Finally, artificial resuscitation."said Principal Gold  
"What's that?" asked one of the dodos from the boys line.  
"It is when oxygen, meaning air, is brought back from the helping person to the victim by mouth to mouth contact."  
replied Principal Gold.

Oh no. Thought Viola Why did she have to volunteer?! Why OLIVIA?!!!

"Okay, now, you can close your eyes." said Olivia to Viola

Quickly, Viola shut her eyes firmly.  
God, thought Viola, if you're up there, please let this be over fast.

Olivia bent her head down. She drew nearer and nearer to Viola's mouth.  
Please, begged Viola

Moving ever so deliberately, Olivia traced her lips against Viola's.  
Viola was no longer tense on the gym floor.  
Monique, infuriated, stomped out of the gymnasium.

Viola gradually spreaded her lips apart for Olivia to begin breathing into her.  
Olivia exhaled slowly into Viola while kissing her, exploring her mouth her tongue.  
She's such a good kisser, Thought Viola No wonder every guy's got the hots for her.

"Ahem!" interrupted Principal Gold.  
Olivia and Viola quickly shot their eyes at him.  
Everyone stared agaped, excluding the very unimpressed Duke Orsino.  
Duke stood with his arms across on his chest.

The bell rings.  
"Class is over, tommorow, Mr. Caruthers-" everyone chuckled.  
"will be back and have you all playing dodgeball in no time, whatsoever." Principal Gold announced.

"I can't believe you, man." Duke said to Viola.  
"Can't believe what?" Viola asked Duke.  
Viola looked at Olivia.  
Olivia was talking to another girl, giggling and smiling at Viola.  
Oh...that  
"I'll see you in Bio." Olivia said to Viola as she and the girls' line left to the locker room.

Viola looks at Duke  
"You're not mad at me, are you?" Viola asked Duke.  
Duke was still cross-armed.

The End

P.S. This is my ACTUAL first time writing something like this, so please, be HONEST in the review


End file.
